


Re-Imagined

by lafidelmon



Category: Dickinson (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drama, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafidelmon/pseuds/lafidelmon
Summary: Sue tenía un vacío dentro y cada vez que veía a Emily, su presencia no hacía más que recordarle aquello que había perdido. La había perdido a ella. ¿Y a cambio de qué? Estabilidad, dinero, comodidad... soledad.Versión de los eventos del final de la primera temporada, y segunda, desde un punto de vista enfocado en los sentimientos de ambos personajes.Periodicidad de actualizaciones: Domingos 22h / GMT +1
Relationships: Emily Dickinson & Susan Gilbert Dickinson
Kudos: 8





	1. Capítulo 1. Antes de que te vayas

El aire le pesaba en los pulmones. Sue recorrió la habitación con la mirada y la respiración enturbiada por sus pensamientos. La sala jamás le había parecido tan vacía y a la vez tan asfixiante. Estaba haciendo lo correcto, ¿verdad? Ella no tenía nada. No, lo más idóneo sería decir que sí que tenía algo: deudas. Un montón de pagos pendientes cortesía de sus parientes, aquellos que no dudaron en abandonarla y dejarla sola. Si tan solo la muerte la hubiera llevado a ella también… Cerró los ojos.

Su alma estaba encallecida por la pérdida, así que no experimentó dolor al recordar las muchas veces que había tenido que despedirse de un ser querido. Ya no. En esos instantes lo que la tenía contra las cuerdas era algo muy distinto. Su presente y futuro se iban a decidir en pocas horas. Y ella era quien se convertiría en víctima y verdugo con un simple: «sí, quiero».

Pero aquello era lo que debía hacer. A fin de cuentas, ¿quién demonios era Sue Gilbert sino una solitaria mujer sin propósito ni beneficio? ¿Qué le esperaba si rechazaba la tentadora oferta que tenía delante? Miseria, solo eso. Para ella y para la vida que crecía en su vientre.

Por supuesto que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

«Entonces, ¿por qué no dejo de sentirme _así_?», se preguntó, apretando la mano contra su estómago. Notaba un dolor abrasador que la devoraba desde las entrañas. Un abismo tan profundo que temía que, si daba un solo paso en falso, acabaría engulléndola por completo.

No fue hasta que notó el corset cernirse sobre sus costillas que su mente volvió a la realidad. Los ojos hicieron contacto con el espejo del cuarto y pudo ver a la modista ultimando los últimos retoques en su vestido de novia. La mujer estaba tras ella, anudando el trozo de tela en torno a su figura. Le costaba respirar.

—Queda demasiado apretado, ¿verdad? —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Lo dejaré a tu medida —le respondió, el tono dulce—. ¿Se lo has dicho ya a alguien? —continuó, señalando su estómago con la cabeza. Ella negó—. Entonces vamos a procurar que nadie lo descubra.

Asintió despacio, y la vista vagó por su reflejo. Tez ligeramente ovalada y piel pálida, casi tan blanca como su vestido. Era una pieza de ropa exquisita, con una silueta de corte estrecho que contrastaba con sus mangas abullonadas. Aún no se había acicalado el cabello, así que su larga y castaña melena le caía por la espalda en unas ondas gráciles y desenfadadas.

Sin embargo, no sabía quién era la persona que le devolvía la mirada en aquel espejo. No podía reconocerse, no veía nada que pudiera sentir _suyo_. Y con cada intento de encontrar algo de sí misma sus náuseas aumentaban.

Sólo era un bonito recipiente, tan vacío como su bonito vestido.

—No sé, es que estoy… —murmuró, ladeándose un poco para verse mejor—. Parezco muy… —las palabras se le atragantaron. Las náuseas habían trepado ya por su tráquea.

Avanzó hacia la ventana a paso ligero, desesperada por una bocanada de aire. «¿Qué es lo que me ocurre? ¿Por qué no dejo de sentir que falta _algo_?», se lamentó, las manos frotándose con impaciencia.

—Pareces una novia preciosa —oyó decir a la modista, pero su voz quedó en un segundo plano tras el repicar de la puerta del cuarto—. ¿Quién es? —demandó.

Sue alzó la vista, el corazón latiendo con fuerza. Creía saber quién era. No, más bien deseaba estar en lo cierto.

—Soy yo —dijo alguien al otro lado—. ¿Puedo pasar?

La reconoció al instante y el sonido de su voz vibró en su pecho como una corriente eléctrica. No pudo evitar que una sincera sonrisa se adueñara de sus labios.

—Sí —se apresuró a responder.

Emily Dickinson cruzó el umbral de la puerta, ataviada en un vestido del mismo tono azabache que su cabello. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Sue notó que el peso que sentía sobre sus hombros empezaba a menguar. Quería decirle que se alegraba de verla, que _necesitaba_ verla, pero se había quedado sin palabras. Con los ojos vidriosos, sólo fue capaz de admirarla en la distancia a la espera de _algo_. Deseaba que la alabara, pues quería oír un cumplido sólo si venía de ella.

—Os dejo un momento —comentó la modista.

Ella parpadeó, consciente de que por segunda vez había obviado la presencia de la mujer. Conforme se marchaba, Emily dio un par de pasos.

—Estás guapísima —observó, acercándose.

—¿Sí?

—No me des a mí el «sí» —bromeó. Pese a su sonrisa, no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de angustia tiñéndole la voz—. Resérvalo para Austin.

«Austin», tragó saliva y bajó la mirada. Aquel recordatorio se asentó en su estómago, formando un nudo.

—Te he escrito algo —continuó Emily, ajena a sus pensamientos, mientras le tendía un sobre de papel.

—Imaginaba que lo harías —expresó ella, sonriente.

Quería enterrar sus preocupaciones, aunque fuera sólo por unos instantes. Quería simplemente ser Sue, la Sue que sólo Emily sacaba a relucir.

Recogió el sobre y, tras abrirlo, se encontró con otro más pequeño. Amplió la sonrisa, divertida, hasta que sus dedos dieron con un pequeño trozo de papel. Enarcó las cejas, observándolo por todos lados. La letra era diminuta.

—Es demasiado pequeño para leerlo.

—Sí, lo sé. Lo hice a propósito —puntualizó Emily, satisfecha.

Ella negó ligeramente con la cabeza y dejó ambos sobres y el papel sobre la mesita del cuarto, junto al ramo de flores que debía acompañarla al altar.

—Es curioso vernos así a ambas. Ahora eres tú la que va de luto —apreció y al segundo que la frase se escapó de sus labios supo que estaba fuera de lugar.

Lo que en su cabeza puede que sonase como una broma distendida, no había resultado así en absoluto. Y lo ensombrecido que se veía el rostro de Emily era prueba suficiente. La joven no respondió, lanzó un pesado suspiro y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Oh, Emily… Lo siento —se lamentó—. Sé lo mucho que le echas de menos…

Las palabras se le atragantaron, como serpientes retorciéndose en su garganta. Jamás se había sentido cómoda con la idea de que Emily pudiera llegar a entablar algún tipo de relación con Ben. No comprendía del todo por qué, pero el anhelo que su amiga parecía sentir por el señor Newton la consumía.

Los celos y el miedo de perderla la habían retorcido hasta el punto de convertirla en una especie de monstruo. Y en su interior había una pequeña parte, minúscula y ponzoñosa, que lejos de lamentar el fallecimiento de Ben, sentía alivio.

Aquello la asqueaba.

—Tú eres la única que lo entiende —siseó Emily. Su voz estaba quebrada—. Has tenido que soportar mucho dolor. Y yo nunca lo comprendí.

La culpa y la vergüenza acudieron a su encuentro, mientras se esforzaba por mantener la compostura y no sucumbir al dolor. Ver a Emily de ese modo la destrozaba. Ella, que siempre había sido un templo de alegría, se veía tan frágil, tan vulnerable...

—Nunca imaginé… —prosiguió—. Lo difícil que podía ser. Y, desde que te conozco, has estado soportando esta carga.

—Supongo que eso me hizo fuerte.

—No sabía lo fuerte que eras hasta que lo perdí a él y me sentí tan… —hizo una pausa, los ojos enrojecidos— débil.

—Lo querías mucho —musitó, las palabras rasgándole la garganta.

—Sí —afirmó ella.

Sue tensó los carrillos. No quería oír eso, no quería saber lo mucho que Emily añoraba a Ben. ¿Acaso era mala persona? Tragó saliva. Ella, quien estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio con Austin, estaba celosa de que su mejor amiga sintiera algo por un fantasma. Era absurdo y a la vez repulsivo.

Sí, un ser horrible, desconsiderado y...

—Casi tanto como te quiero a ti —continuó Emily, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Ambas se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos y Sue notó una corriente eléctrica vibrando en su pecho. «Esto es lo que me falta. Ella es...», avanzó en su dirección. Quería abrazarla, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo envolviendo el suyo. Dio un par de pasos, pero reprimió sus impulsos en el último instante y se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial.

Admiraba a Emily, lo franca que era con sus sentimientos y lo fácil que le resultaba expresarlos en voz alta. Era todo lo opuesto a ella en ese aspecto. «Si supieras lo mucho que yo...», se mordió el labio.

—Pues yo sigo aquí —dijo en su lugar—. Y ahora siempre voy a estar aquí. En la puerta de al lado.

—Sí. Justo al lado y a un mundo de distancia —matizó ella.

La presión volvió a asentarse en sus pulmones, cortándole la respiración. Emily tenía razón. Por más que quisiera creer que ambas estarían «cerca», lo único que hacía era mentirse a sí misma. Nada sería como hasta entonces. No podía continuar como hasta entonces. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto aceptarlo? ¿Por qué no podía, simplemente, dejarla ir?

Estaba empezando a marearse de nuevo..

—Tengo que decirte una cosa —balbuceó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy embarazada —confesó—. Aún no lo sabe nadie más. No se lo he dicho a nadie. Bueno, Betty lo adivinó, pero nadie más.

¿Por qué necesitaba decírselo a ella? ¿Por qué era la única persona cuya opinión importaba? Boqueó en busca de aire.

—Sue… Vas a ser madre —constató Emily, el rostro iluminado.

—Y tú vas a ser tía.

—Creo que se me va a dar muy bien —puntualizó, risueña.

—No se nota, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, repasando su vientre con ambas manos.

Tras un gruñido algo dubitativo, Emily negó dos veces. Sue apretó los labios, humedeciéndolos, y echó la vista al techo. «¿Por qué tienes que ser _tú_ la que me hace sentir así? ¿Por qué? Cuando lo que debo hacer es dejarte atrás», los ojos le escocían.

—Ay, Señor… Creo que no voy a ser capaz —reveló en un suspiro, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

—¿Te refieres a casarte?

—Me refiero a todo. El matrimonio y la maternidad. Es… —sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados e intentó calmar el temblor de sus manos agarrándose del vestido—. Es demasiado. Todo es demasiado. Y-yo… No soporto el hecho de… —el miedo le cerró la garganta.

«Tienes que decírselo, necesitas decírselo. Díselo, ¡hazlo antes de perderla para siempre!», se exigió. Al menos merecía ser sincera por última vez. Una última vez antes de dejarla marchar.

—¿De qué?

—De que no serás tú quien estará a mi lado —añadió.

Emily tragó saliva, los labios temblorosos, y bajó la mirada. La situación era difícil para ambas, eso lo sabía. Al igual que también era consciente de que sus palabras probablemente no harían más que apretar la soga que ya sentía sobre su cuello, pero necesitaba decirlo. Necesitaba sacarlo de su pecho antes de abandonarse a una vida que sabía que no la haría feliz.

Apretó los puños, cerrando los dedos en torno a la tela.

—¿Ese es tu ramo? —carraspeó Emily, señalando con la vista las flores que descansaban sobre la mesita.

—Sí.

—Sé una forma de poder estar contigo cuando camines hacia el altar —anunció, poniéndose en pie.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sue, vamos afuera.

· · ·

Austin era un imbécil. Un completo y absoluto imbécil. Emily atrapó uno de los cojines de su cama y lo lanzó al suelo, tumbándose encima. La había encerrado en su cuarto tras un arrebato de estupidez, prohibiéndole la asistencia a la boda. ¿Qué demonios importaba que el traje de novia se hubiera ensuciado un poco? ¡Sólo era un trozo de tela! Tensó la mandíbula y alzó la vista.

Lo único que a ella verdaderamente le angustiaba era lo que Austin le había dicho respecto a Sue. «La has hecho llorar», recordó sus palabras y el corazón se le encogió en el pecho. No iba a poder estar junto a ella, no iba a poder verla antes de que se fuera.

—¡Quiero morir! —exclamó—. ¡Dejadme salir! ¡Dejadme salir! ¡Quiero salir! —añadió, las palabras arañándole la garganta.

Continuó gritando durante unos minutos más, hasta que en su cabeza empezó a borbotear una voz. Una voz que a la vez se tornaba en un susurro cantarín, en poesía… Se puso en pie y se encaminó a su escritorio, abriendo el cajón en el que guardaba todos los retales de sus poemas.

Tal vez lo único que necesitaba era eso: vivir escondida en sus letras, refugiarse en el papel, fundirse hasta convertirse en una con la tinta de sus versos. Puede que de ese modo consiguiera sacar el dolor que llevaba dentro, ¿no?

El dolor de no ser «nadie», como le había dicho Austin, el dolor de la pérdida de Ben y el dolor del adiós a… Se apoyó en la madera del escritorio con ambas manos, mareada. Por más que lo intentaba, era incapaz de hacer que el aire le llegara. Cada bocanada se sentía como mil agujas clavándose en sus pulmones. «No pienses en eso, no pienses en ella ahora», se dijo mientras llevaba los papeles sobre la cama.

Debía llenar su vida de _algo_ , dejar un legado. Ordenó los retales, agrupándolos y cosiendo sus extremos para darles cohesión. Pasó los minutos así, ordenando y uniendo, hasta que logró clasificar su obra en varios pseudo-libros.

Sonrió, satisfecha con el resultado, y respiró hondo. Quizás la ceremonia ya había terminado. ¿Cuánto rato llevaba encerrada en su cuarto? Se incorporó y deambuló por la habitación, perdida en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que se acercó a la ventana que el corazón le dio un vuelco. Pese a la distancia, sus ojos no dudaron ni un segundo en reparar en Sue.

La muchacha estaba junto a Austin, alejándose en un globo aerostático con un burdo letrero en el que se podía leer «recién casados». Algo en su interior se estremeció y la mano le trepó por la ventana, acariciando su silueta a través del cristal.

Quería creer que sí, pero no estaba preparada para dejarla marchar.


	2. Capítulo 2. Nuestro nombre

La cabeza le iba a estallar. Miles de versos rondaban sus pensamientos, correteando libremente por todos los recovecos de su mente. Como estrellas fugaces, dejaban su estela formando una galaxia de letras que ella transcribía al papel. Emily se tapó los ojos con las palmas de las manos y respiró hondo. Los párpados le palpitaban por el trabajo en exceso, pero si no se aferraba a él: ¿en qué se convertiría? ¿Qué le quedaría?

Dobló el último pedazo de papel que había escrito y en el reverso añadió «para Sue». Aquel era sólo uno más de las decenas de poemas que le enviaba semanalmente, pues ella era la única en quien confiaba. La única a quien quería mostrar su obra. Sólo a Sue. Parpadeó, descansando la espalda sobre el respaldo de su silla.

Su vista empezó a nublarse, así que se frotó los párpados de nuevo. «Por el Señor, sí que voy a quedarme ciega», suspiró, los codos apoyados sobre la madera del escritorio. Aquel estúpido doctor no tenía ni idea cuando le dijo lo contrario, ¿y aquella recomendación de dejar de escribir? ¿Cómo podía proponerle algo así a ella? ¡A ella, que necesitaba la pluma y el papel como el propio aire! Se puso en pie, echando la silla hacia atrás, y empezó a deambular por la habitación.

Normalmente los episodios de ver borroso desaparecían al cabo de unos minutos si mantenía la vista relajada. Cerró los párpados, dejándose caer sobre el colchón. Sin saber por qué, su mente volvió a la conversación que había tenido con su padre hacía escasas horas. Realmente le dolía no poder compartir con él sus poemas, pero sabía que sólo había una persona capaz de comprender su significado. «Tú me entiendes, ¿verdad, Sue?», apretó las manos contra la tela de su vestido.

Recordó el último momento en el que la había visto sonreír abiertamente, horas antes de su boda con Austin. Estaba aún más espléndida que de costumbre, radiante incluso. Podía verla claramente, con su larga (y alborotada) melena y las mejillas sonrosadas por haberse pasado más de diez minutos corriendo hasta llegar al campo. Nada a su alrededor importaba, sólo ellas. Y ella añoraba los días en los que podían ser simplemente Emily y Sue, no la señora y la señorita Dickinson.

—¿Y si pierdo la vista de verdad? ¿Y si no puedo volver a verla? —se mordió el labio.

La ansiedad se había adueñado de sus pulmones y tenía la respiración entrecortada. Quería verla, necesitaba verla. No podía seguir viviendo sólo de recuerdos. Sacudió la cabeza y pataleó, resoplando. Tal vez debería haber hecho caso a la invitación que le había tendido Austin y haber acudido a la fiesta de Sue, una de esas pomposas veladas que últimamente no dejaba de celebrar.

Se levantó y volvió a su escritorio, aferrándose de nuevo a su pluma. Las palabras fluyeron con el primer trazo de su mano, pero la cabeza continuaba en otro lugar. Alzó la vista, pues desde su ventana podía ver la entrada a la casa contigua. Frente a la puerta no dejaban de agolparse la flor y nata de la sociedad, expectantes por pasar al interior.

Frunció los labios y continuó con su poema.

· · ·

El agua corrió por sus mejillas, apaciguando la sensación de ardor. Sue estaba cansada, agotada incluso, pero debía recomponerse. Tenía una fiesta a la que asistir, una velada que llevaba días preparando. Cerró el grifo y apoyó las manos en el borde del mármol de la encimera del baño. Estaba frío, así que el contraste le resultó apacible.

Cuando se miró al espejo, vio a una mujer distinta a la que solía ser: Una persona madura, sin rastro de inocencia en la mirada, y de porte regio. Cierto es que el vestido que llevaba ayudaba a enfatizar ese aire sobrio y elegante. Se trataba de una pieza diseñada en Viena y traída desde Nueva York, dorada como el champán, con un escote de hombros caídos y apertura pronunciada que ella se encargó de destacar recogiéndose el cabello.

Le gustaba sentir la adulación de los demás, para variar, pues desde niña lo único a lo que estaba acostumbrada era a las miradas condescendientes y lastimeras. Todos a su alrededor eran incapaces de verla más allá de su bajo estatus y el luto que la acompañaba. Se compadecían de ella, creyéndose con el derecho a hacerlo. Sin embargo, ser la flagrante esposa de Austin Dickinson tenía sus ventajas. Unas por las que había tenido que renunciar a parte de su propia esencia, pero que estaba dispuesta a explotar. Haría que todos conocieran su nombre, que todos la envidiaran y admiraran. Y, con ese fin, celebraría cuantas fiestas fueran necesarias y vestiría los más exquisitos vestidos.

No obstante, aquella noche había algo distinto en su interior, un aleteo nervioso que turbaba sus sentidos. Incluso su puesta en escena había sido cuidada hasta el milímetro y ella se había arreglado más de lo habitual.

 _—Lo has hecho porque esperas que esta vez venga a tu fiesta, ¿verdad?_ —dijo una voz en su mente.

Sue sintió un escalofrío y sacudió la cabeza. Sabía a lo que se enfrentaría cuando abriera los ojos, pero aún así no pudo evitar que el aliento la abandonara al ver el reflejo de Emily junto al suyo. La muchacha llevaba puesto sólo un camisón y tenía el cabello suelto, cayéndole a ambos lados del pecho en unas hipnóticas ondas. Su aspecto era salvaje, como una especie de depredador que venía en busca de su presa.

Tragó saliva.

—No eres real, vete —exhaló, la respiración entrecortada.

— _¿Que me vaya? Pero si eres tú quien me llama, Sue_ —le respondió, su voz tornándose en un susurro.

La piel se le erizó. Casi podía sentir el aliento de Emily chocando contra su nuca, aunque sabía que era imposible. Se humedeció los labios y respiró con dificultad. En cuanto alzó la vista, vio el rostro risueño de su amiga. Parecía divertirse a su costa.

— _Dime, ¿por qué estoy aquí?_

—No lo sé —masculló, cargada de impotencia.

De haber sabido cómo deshacerse de aquellas molestas visiones, ya lo habría hecho. Hacía semanas, o puede que meses, que no dejaba de verla, de sentirla. Su presencia parecía estar siempre con ella, la envolvía y oprimía a partes iguales. No podía soportarlo.

— _Comprendo._ _Estás preciosa, por cierto_ —la elogió—. _Y yo… Bueno, no es que pueda decidir qué llevo puesto, pero esto es bastante peculiar_ —añadió, ladeando una sonrisilla traviesa. Las mejillas de Sue ardieron—. _¿Es así como te gustaría verme?_

—Claro que no —se apresuró a responder.

El corazón latía desbocado en su pecho y sus ojos corrían, deslizándose por el contorno del cuello de Emily. Su piel era radiante, tan sedosa, tan...

— _Mientes_ —le replicó, observándola con cierta altanería—. _Lo sabes tan bien como yo, Sue. ¿Qué es lo que hay en tu corazón? ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas? Dilo y se hará realidad_ —la tentó y vio cómo su reflejo le envolvía la cintura con los brazos. Sue notó cierto hormigueo en el abdomen.

—Para, por favor… —imploró. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas, las piernas habían empezado a flaquearle y su cuerpo ardía.

— _Dilo_ —el rostro de Emily se aproximó al suyo, los labios rozándole el lóbulo de la oreja. Sue cerró los ojos y apretó los labios—. _Di mi nombr-..._

—¡Basta! —la interrumpió, volviendo en sí—. ¡Para! ¡Vete de una vez! ¡Vete! ¡Márchate ya! ¡Vete!

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió con virulencia, golpeando la pared en un ruido sordo que hizo que se volteara de inmediato. Por el umbral cruzó su criada, sujetando por el extremo el atizador de hierro de su chimenea. Tenía el rostro desencajado y el pecho le vibraba a marchas forzadas. Probablemente la había asustado con sus gritos. Cuando se cercioró de que ellas eran las únicas que había en el cuarto, sus cejas se enarcaron.

—Se-señora, disculpe… Creí que estaba usted en peligro y…—balbuceó, soltando la vara de hierro. Esta cayó al suelo con un tintineo—. ¡Oh, cielos! Lo lamento.

—No hay nada que disculpar. Creí ver algo entre las sombras y me asusté, pero estaba equivocada —se justificó, dedicándole una sonrisa—. ¿Están listos los preparativos para la velada?

—Sí, señora. Y el señor Dickinson la estaba buscando.

—Dile que le veré luego. Aún tengo que terminar de prepararme.

La mujer asintió y salió del baño. Sue dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Tendría que ver a Austin tarde o temprano, pero no era una de sus prioridades.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron al espejo, la imagen de Emily había desaparecido.

· · ·

La luz a duras penas iluminaba la pequeña hoja de papel en su escritorio cuando un manchurrón de tinta cayó, empapándolo. Emily se quedó observando el líquido negro, sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse. ¿Le frustraba ver aquella mancha? ¿O sólo era un presagio de lo que a ella misma le deparaba el futuro? No ver más allá de manchas y borrones. Untó los dedos en la tinta y empezó a trazar formas en el papel. Conforme sus yemas se desplazaban por la superficie, su sonrisa lo hacía en sus labios. Le divertía juguetear de ese modo. Al menos así descansaba un rato la vista, ¿no?

El sonido de las risas de los invitados a la fiesta trepó por su ventana y ella frunció el ceño. Estaba cansada del escándalo y también lo estaba de escribir sin parar. Se frotó los párpados con ímpetu para calmar las palpitaciones que sentía y se reclinó sobre el respaldo de su silla, resoplando.

Probablemente Sue estaría ocupada siendo la anfitriona de la fiesta. Tan ocupada que no había venido a verla, a pesar de sus ruegos. Cerró los ojos e intentó imaginarla. Seguro que estaría tan encantadora como siempre, ataviada en algún vestido carísimo y con ese porte tan solemne del que últimamente hacía gala. 

«Definitivamente quiero verla», pensó.

· · ·

La velada estaba yendo maravillosamente bien. Ella era la perfecta anfitriona, como de costumbre. Se mezclaba en los distintos círculos de invitados, riéndose de alguna que otra ocurrencia chistosa, manteniendo conversaciones agradables y mostrando siempre su lado amable. Aquella fachada de perfección que, con tanto empeño, había logrado construir.

Avanzó hacia la entrada, excusándose con el grupo de caballeros sobre los que discutía del estado del ferrocarril, en busca de alguien. Aún no había visto al editor llegar y eso la preocupaba. Para que su plan tuviera éxito, ambos debían estar en la fiesta. Y era crucial que se encontrasen.

—Ah, los periódicos de la tarde —dijo, sonriente, mientras se acercaba a su criada—. Hablando de periódicos, ¿dónde está el señor Bowles? —la muchacha se encogió de hombros como respuesta y retomó su camino hacia la cocina—. Creía que ya habría llegado…

—Sue, quería verte —oyó una voz que le robó el aliento.

Cuando se volteó, Emily estaba frente a ella. La verdadera, no una ilusión, sino alguien de carne y hueso que la observaba con aquellos profundos ojos azabache. Unos ojos que, curiosamente, estaban cubiertos de tinta.

—¿Qué te pasa en los ojos?

—Oh, el médico no estaba del todo seguro. Iritis, creo —explicó ella, el tono acelerado. Parecía nerviosa.

—No, Emily. Tienes la cara llena de tinta —señaló. La muchacha torció el gesto con incomprensión y ella dejó escapar un suspiro—. Ven conmigo —tiró de su brazo y la llevó a la sala contigua.

Emily la siguió en silencio. El mismo que mantuvo cuando empezó a limpiarle el rostro con uno de sus pañuelos. Tenerla tan cerca no hacía más que ponerla en guardia y, a su vez, la llenaba de una extraña felicidad. Aquella chica era increíble, incluso con el rostro cubierto en tinta había algo en ella que resplandecía.

—Solo tú te presentarías en una fiesta con cara de mapache —bromeó, incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa, mientras le frotaba la mejilla.

—No he venido a la fiesta. He venido a verte —matizó ella, apartándole la mano—. Mientras pueda seguir viendo, quiero mirarte —añadió.

Sue notó un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna. «¿Ves? Por ese motivo no puedes acercarte demasiado», se recordó, en un auto-reproche por la felicidad que sentía al estar junto a Emily. Debía mantenerse alejada de ella, estar juntas era _peligroso_. Su franqueza despertaba en ella emociones demasiado primarias, demasiado intensas. Y no podía permitirlo.

—Pues tengo invitados.

—Siempre tienes invitados —le reprochó—. Quieres abarcar demasiado. Vamos, he estado todo el día esperando. ¡Toda la semana! Necesito saber qué te parecen mis poemas.

—Emily…

—Dímelo.

Respiró hondo. Sabía que no iba a poder esquivar esa conversación mucho más tiempo, pero eso no implicaba que estuviera preparada para afrontarla. Al fin y al cabo, leer la prosa de Emily era lo más cercano a acariciar su corazón, su alma… Y aquello era algo de lo que también necesitaba desprenderse.

—Me han encantado —admitió, más calmada.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó. Cuando asintió, Emily dejó escapar un suspiro—. ¡Gracias a Dios! Gracias a Dios —repitió, más sonriente.

—Siempre me gustan tus poemas, pero los nuevos van… —tragó saliva, recordando algunos de los versos—. Más allá.

El rostro de su amiga se iluminó y una enorme sonrisa se adueñó de sus labios. Bien parecía que la niña que aún habitaba en su interior hubiera tomado las riendas cuando le pidió que continuara hablando, canturreando y tomándola de las manos. Sue negó con la cabeza, pero terminó dándose por vencida.

—Leerlo es… es como si mi corazón casi estallara —musitó, la voz temblorosa.

Aunque aquella definición no era del todo fidedigna, no sabía cómo describirlo. Cada vez que sentía a Emily, que leía sus versos, una pequeña voz en su cabeza la hacía mirar para otro lado. Lejos de sus votos matrimoniales, lejos de la vida perfecta que tanto se empeñaba en aparentar. Lo único que veía era el monstruoso vacío que había en su interior, un lugar frío y horrible que había intentado obviar con todas sus fuerzas.

Y no quería verlo. No quería ser consciente de lo vacía que era su vida y mucho menos admitir que lo único capaz de llenar ese vacío era...

—Oh, Sue. Eso es lo que quiero —confesó, emocionada. Ella parpadeó, saliendo del trance de sus pensamientos. Ambas seguían tomadas de las manos—. ¡Eso es lo que quiero que sientas!

«No, Emily, no tienes ni idea de lo que siento realmente...», pensó mientras ocultaba su tristeza tras una sonrisa cómplice. Cogió algo de aire y continuó.

—Sí… Es sólo que a veces puede resultar casi excesivo. Puede ser muy doloroso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es que tus poemas son…—se le cerró la garganta.

—¿Qué?

—Me hacen sentir cosas que no quiero sentir —siseó. No esperaba que la comprendiera, pero necesitaba sacar algo de la presión que había en su pecho.

—¿Cómo qué?

«Dolor. Muchísimo dolor», oyó en su cabeza. Las lágrimas ya se agolpaban en sus ojos y no era capaz ni de sostenerle la mirada. Quería decirle el motivo real, pero no era capaz de hacérselo entender. ¿Cómo podría? Cuando ni ella misma se entendía.

—Como cuando perdí al bebé… —pronunció al fin. No era toda la verdad, pero tampoco era mentira.

—Oh, Sue… —sus manos treparon por sus brazos, acariciándola.

—Es estúpido llamarlo bebé, supongo.

—No, no lo es.

Los ojos de Emily estaban fijos en los suyos. La miraban con una calidez y una ternura que no se merecía. La hacían sentir culpable.

—No era un bebé aún. Pero era algo y… —enmudeció, el llanto mezclándose con sus palabras—. Dejó de serlo.

—¿Alguna vez has hablado de esto con Austin?

—No. No, él no sabe nada —oír su nombre hizo que se tensara—. Y me juraste que no se lo dirías.

—Lo sé, sé que lo juré —le respondió en un susurro dulce, su rostro aproximándose al suyo—. No diré nada, te lo prometo…

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, con las frentes tocándose y sus respiraciones fundiéndose en una. El cuerpo le vibraba y las manos le temblaban, incapaces de controlar el deseo que encendía su sangre. Cada vez que abría los ojos, podía ver los de Emily con claridad, tan brillantes que sentía que se perdería en ellos. Su respiración estaba tan cerca, sus labios parecían tan cálidos y apetecibles. Notó la mano de Emily en su mejilla, los dedos rozándole la piel, y ahogó un jadeo.

La deseaba, pero no podía tenerla.

—Ay, Dios —se apartó, entre mareada y extasiada por el momento—. Mírame. Debería estar ahí fuera como anfitriona y estoy aquí dentro al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Por qué siempre me haces esto?

Emily la observó con perplejidad. Y no la culpaba. En el fondo sabía que no tenía la culpa. Era ella la única a quien culpar, pues era quien albergaba un deseo que no podía seguir alimentando. Desde que pronunció sus votos, decidió cuál sería el rumbo que tomaría su vida, así que no podía continuar consumiéndose. No quería que el abismo en su interior le devolviera la mirada. Y para eso debía ceñirse a su plan.

—Escucha, me alegro mucho de que hayas venido porque va a venir alguien a la fiesta a quien quiero que conozcas. De hecho, lo he invitado expresamente para poder presentártelo —reveló.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?

—Sam Bowles, director del Springfield Republican.


	3. Capítulo 3. Dejarlo ir

No entendía a Sue. Podía llegar a comprender que quisiera mirar por su bien e incluso que la animara a compartir su obra, pero lo de la otra noche había sido demasiado. Había ido demasiado lejos, sin tener en cuenta en qué posición la estaba dejando. ¿Presionarla para leer uno de sus poemas delante de toda esa gente? Se mordió el labio inconscientemente hasta que paladeó cierto sabor metálico. 

«¡Mierda!», sobresaltada, empezó a buscar en los bolsillos un pañuelo.

—Toma —dijo una voz a su lado. 

Cuando se volteó, vio a Lavinia tendiéndole el suyo. Su hermana la observaba con el ceño fruncido y se cruzó de brazos en cuanto ella tomó su pañuelo. No se parecían demasiado, habiendo heredado Lavinia el cabello dorado de su madre y unos ojos del mismo azul que el cielo en un día despejado. Tampoco contaban con caracteres parecidos, pues su hermana era la docilidad a lo que ella era la rebeldía. Sin embargo, se sentía inmensamente agradecida de tenerla a su lado, pues Lavinia tenía un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho y jamás dudaba en cuidar y velar por los suyos.

Emily apartó la mirada y se llevó el pañuelo a los labios para frenar la pequeña hemorragia. Pese a que no podía verla, aún sentía los inquisitivos ojos de su hermana sobre ella. La había preocupado.

—Gracias.

—Sé que estás nerviosa por el concurso, Emily, pero contrólate —le reprendió.

Asintió en silencio, despegándose del trozo de tela. Pequeñas motas carmesí habían teñido el blanco de la superficie y Emily sintió un pellizco de culpa. «Tendré que lavarlo a conciencia antes de devolvérselo», pensó. 

A su alrededor, el ajetreado revoloteo de la multitud ya era una constante. La gente paseaba haciendo crujir un suelo cubierto de hierba y heno mientras contemplaba el ganado. Desde pequeños terneros a majestuosas vacas, todos replegados a ambos lados de la avenida y a las afueras de la carpa en la que Lavinia y ella se encontraban. Y es que con la Feria de Ganado también llegaba el concurso de tartas.

Un concurso que no se le iba a volver a escapar de las manos. 

· · ·

El ambiente era mucho más tranquilo conforme uno se alejaba del recinto feriante. Lejos del ronroneo de la muchedumbre, Sue paseaba del brazo de Austin haciendo alarde de otro de sus grandes vestidos. Él también llevaba uno de sus mejores trajes, el de chaquetilla azul celeste a juego con el beige de sus pantalones. Ambos formaban una pareja digna de admiración y, como tal, eran observados por el resto de personas (mujeres en su mayoría) que tomaban un tentempié o descansaban al aire libre, repartidas en pequeños grupos. Y a Sue eso le encantaba.

Quería que la vieran, que la envidiaran por lo magnífica que era su vida. « _ ¿Por qué? ¿Para que puedas creerte tus propias mentiras? _ », oyó la voz de Emily en su cabeza, así que cerró los ojos e hizo todo lo posible por dejar la mente en blanco. Las cosas que tenía que decirle, la realidad que había tras sus palabras, era demasiado dolorosa como para aceptarla.

El pulso se le había disparado, así que cuando volvió a abrir los párpados, intentó distraerse con lo primero en lo que reparó. 

—Oh, ese es precioso —dijo, señalando uno de los caballos que había a la venta—. ¿No quedaría perfecto en nuestra caballeriza?

Austin gruñó en asentimiento, mientras ambos se acercaban a la valla del cerco.

—¡Mira! Tiene un bebé. También es muy bonito.

—Es una monada —coincidió él.

—Los compramos —le sugirió, sonriente.

Su marido tensó los carrillos y se lamió el labio inferior, dubitativo. Parecía querer decirle algo difícil y eso la inquietó.

—Oye, Sue… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? 

—¿Es si quiero este caballo? —resolvió, retomando el tema—. La respuesta es sí.

—No, es algo que quería plantearte desde hace ya algún tiempo —aclaró él. Había empezado a balancearse ligeramente. Un hábito que se adueñaba de sus pies cuando se ponía nervioso—. Te prometí una cosa y quiero cumplir con mi promesa. Pero… cada día me cuesta más.

—Austin, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Me preguntaba si alguna vez estarías dispuesta a intentarlo, a tener un bebé —dijo. 

Sue sintió un nudo formándose en su estómago. Aunque pretendiera no darse cuenta, sabía que Austin no estaba del todo feliz con su matrimonio. Y aquel era el motivo: él quería hijos, ella no. Un dilema que les había hecho pasar más de una noche en vilo y al borde de la discusión.

—Juraste que no te casabas conmigo por ese motivo —le recordó.

—Y es verdad. Pero Sue, tengo la sensación de que le falta algo a mi vida…

«No lo digas. No lo hagas más difícil», renegó ella, intentando mantener la compostura pese al tumulto que se agitaba en su pecho. Casi no podía ni respirar.

—¿No sería bonito tener a quien cuidar? —continuó él, la mano trepando por su espalda en una delicada caricia.

—¿Por qué no me cuidas a mí? Comprándome un caballo nuevo, por ejemplo —zanjó, la voz teñida de rabia. 

No quería permanecer ni un minuto más frente a él. El mero hecho de pensar en formar una familia le provocaba náuseas, pues no hacía más que recordarle la vida que había perdido.

« _ Yo no te haría pasar por algo así, Sue.. _ .», de nuevo esa voz. Respiró hondo, llevándose la mano al pecho. El único modo de deshacerse momentáneamente de su presencia, era estando frente a la verdadera Emily. Odiaba admitirlo, pero todo su cuerpo vibraba ante la menor posibilidad de verla. Motivo por el que no dejaba de empeñarse en esquivarla.

Sin embargo, estar junto a ella entre toda la multitud no sería tan malo, ¿verdad? No estarían solas. Serían dos cuñadas, dos hermanas políticas, charlando de forma distendida. Era lo más normal del mundo. 

Con esa idea en mente, partió en su busca.

· · ·

Emily se sentía llena de dicha. ¡Había ganado el maldito concurso! Repasó con la mirada la insignia que colgaba en su pecho, rebosante de orgullo, mientras se paseaba por el salón de casa. Sus padres habían invitado a venir a todo el que quisiera probar la tarta ganadora y en el espacio no cabía ni un alfiler. 

No obstante, la única persona a la que realmente quería ver era...

—Enhorabuena —oír la voz de Sue hizo que se girase de inmediato, con una sonrisa desbordante en los labios.

La muchacha estaba frente a ella, tan preciosa como de costumbre y con ese porte distinguido que sólo Sue lograba llevar con tanta elegancia. Su vestido a rayas tenía una tonalidad que le recordaba al paisaje otoñal y los labios le brillaban en un rosáceo que se le antojaba cuanto más apetecible. Tragó saliva, descartando la idea, y amplió la sonrisa. 

En esos instantes su enfado había desaparecido por completo y de lo único que tenía ganas era de pasar un rato con ella. Quería que la alabara, pues los cumplidos de Sue siempre la hacían feliz. 

—Gracias.

—Hasta saldrá tu nombre en el periódico —apreció ella.

—Sí —asintió, radiante.

—Creo que es un poco absurdo, ¿no? 

Emily torció el gesto, debatiéndose entre la incredulidad y la ofensa por sus palabras.

—¿”Absurdo”? —repitió.

—Que se te recuerde como repostera y no como poeta —matizó Sue y sus ojos se le clavaron, como alfileres, en el pecho.

El mundo se congeló a su alrededor. No, lo más correcto sería decir que era ella quien se había detenido. Ya no podía ni percibir los latidos de su corazón, sólo una quemazón incipiente en el estómago. Ni siquiera el bocazas de Ship, pasando a su lado mientras gritaba «¡Tarta!», consiguió hacer que volviera a conectar con la realidad. 

Parpadeó.

—Si me disculpas… —masculló, haciéndose a un lado.

La sensación de asfixia era cada vez más acuciante, así que avanzó a paso firme hacia la salida. Ignoró las voces que la llamaban a sus espaldas, felicitándola por su resultado en un concurso que en aquel instante le parecía del todo superfluo.

«¿¡Qué demonios le pasa!?», renegó tras coger la primera bocanada de aire fresco. No era capaz de reconocer a la Sue de los últimos meses. Al principio creyó que todo sería fruto del dolor por la pérdida del bebé, pero empezaba a dudarlo. Era evidente que su amiga se comportaba con aparente normalidad con todo el mundo. «Con todo el mundo excepto conmigo», matizó en un suspiro.

Cuando alzó la vista, sus ojos dieron con una figura conocida, Sam Bowles. El hombre al que Sue tanto se empeñaba que conociera y del que hablaba maravillas. Emily aún no se había formado una opinión respecto a él, pues sólo habían compartido una breve charla en la que el reportero la instó a enseñarle sus poemas. Era un hombre alto y de espalda ancha, con un cabello tan dorado que podría rivalizar con el de su hermana Lavinia. Se veía desde lejos que era consciente de su atractivo por el modo en el que vestía, siempre con colores vibrantes, y tenía un carácter despiadadamente atrevido. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Pero si es la famosa repostera de Amherst —bromeó él, las manos en los bolsillos de su chaquetilla morada.

—No, por favor —rodó los ojos, los labios dibujando media sonrisa—. Por cierto, quería decirte que lo he estado pensando y no quiero…

—Venía a ver a tu padre —la interrumpió.

—¿Mi padre? ¿Para qué?

—Estoy buscando inversores para mi periódico. Y aquí está el señor en persona —dijo, tendiendo su mano hacia delante.

Emily se ladeó a tiempo de ver cómo Edward Dickinson avanzaba en su dirección.

—Discúlpeme, buen hombre —aceptó el estrechón de manos, sonriente, pero no dejaba de mirar hacia los lados.

—Sam Bowles, director del Springfield Republican. Es un honor conocerlo, congresista.

—Oh, no. Ya dejé la política —corrigió y tras una cuidada inclinación de cabeza, se dispuso a marcharse. Sam fue tras él.

—En ese caso, tengo una nueva propuesta para usted. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos hablar.

—Sí, en otro momento. En otro momento —remarcó, aspeando la mano a modo de despedida—. Entre. Pruebe la tarta —sugirió, con un pie dentro del carruaje que le estaba aguardando en mitad del camino.

El cochero no tardó en azuzar los caballos y dejarles únicamente con el rastro de polvo que levantaron las ruedas al partir. Sam parecía decepcionado, pero se recompuso al instante y se encaminó hacia ella.

—Bueno, ya que estoy aquí, ¿quieres que despachemos lo de la entrevista?

—¿Qué entrevista? —preguntó Emily, el ceño fruncido.

—Para el periódico. Irá junto a la receta. Sólo es una introducción divertida —aclaró— «Diez cosas que no sabía de Emily Dickinson». Algo para suscitar un poco de… expectación.

Emily asintió con una sonrisa forzada. Aún no podía desprenderse del eco de las palabras de Sue y tampoco creía que fuera el mejor momento para estar acompañada. ¿Qué conversación iba a brindarle al pobre reportero si ni siquiera encontraba el ánimo para estar en su propia fiesta?

—Vamos —insistió Sam—. Hay que bajar la tarta —añadió, tendiéndole el brazo izquierdo.

Suspiró, dándose por vencida. Tal vez le viniera bien alejarse un poco y pensar en otras cosas. Aceptó su brazo, entrelazándolo con el suyo, y ambos se echaron a andar por el paseo.

· · ·

Aquella noche no era la anfitriona de la velada, sino una invitada más. Unos amigos la habían (prácticamente) obligado a asistir a su fiesta en Concord. Sólo a ella. 

El salón no podía compararse al suyo, era muchísimo más amplio y el espacio guardaba una simbiosis perfecta entre la elegancia y el modernismo. Los cuadros eran casi tan exquisitos como las esculturas que adornaban las esquinas del recinto y Sue no podía dejar de contemplar todo a su alrededor, maravillada. Por un lado, se sentía libre estando lejos del alcance de Austin, ya que era capaz de revolotear a su antojo sin sentir sus ojos sobre ella constantemente. Sin embargo, había algo que no la dejaba disfrutar de la noche como habría querido. 

Por más que lo intentaba, su mente seguía reproduciendo una y otra vez la imagen de Emily. Veía sus ojos, al borde del llanto, y recordaba cómo había huido de ella esa misma mañana después de Misa, a pesar de que sabía que la necesitaba. Pero Sue no podía más, estaba al borde del abismo. ¿Qué iba a hacer sino? Por hirientes que fueran sus palabras del otro día, Emily siempre volvía a ella. Su único recurso era apostar por Sam.

« _ ¿Así es como pretendes deshacerte de mí? ¿Lanzándome a los brazos de un hombre? _ », le recriminó la voz de su amiga. Sue cerró los párpados, los labios dibujando una fina y tensa línea. Las voces a su alrededor se habían convertido en una especie de eco, pasando a un segundo plano. Lo único que podía distinguir vívidamente era a Emily. « _ ¿Y qué ocurrirá si me enamoro de él? ¿Has considerado mis sentimientos siquiera? _ », insistió. 

—Necesito alejarme de ti o me volveré loca… —susurró a modo de respuesta.

—¿Has dicho algo, Sue? —preguntó una de las mujeres del coloquio. Ella abrió los ojos, volviendo a la realidad.

—En absoluto —negó, luciendo una de sus mejores sonrisas—. Aunque si me disculpáis, iré un momento a refrescarme. Me temo que esa última copa de vino ya fue demasiado —bromeó.

Las demás rieron, complacientes, y ella respiró hondo segundos antes de salir del salón. Necesitaba estar sola, así que se encaminó hacia una de las salas contiguas. Tenía el corazón desbocado y la respiración acelerada. «Calma, debes calmarte», se exigió, llevándose la mano al pecho. Por suerte, la voz de Emily parecía haberse detenido. Sin embargo, su fachada de perfección terminaría por derrumbarse si no se desprendía por completo de los lazos que la ataban a ella. 

Sue se forzó a hacer respiraciones largas y pausadas. Tan concentrada estaba que no llegó a oír cómo se le acercaban unos pasos. 

—Qué placer más inesperado encontrarla por aquí, señora Dickinson —saludó una voz familiar.

—Oh, Sam… deja las formalidades para los desconocidos —le respondió ella, sonriente. 

El reportero rió, adentrándose en la sala. Aquel día vestía mucho más formal que de costumbre, con un delicado traje en tonalidades oscuras.

—Te vi hace un rato y me dije «tengo que acercarme a darle las gracias». Estabas en lo cierto con lo de tu amiga, es una poetisa brillante. Y también una mujer de lo más  _ interesante  _ —añadió, la voz cargada de malicia. 

Sue sintió un escalofrió. Había estado con los suficientes hombres como para saber qué tipo de implicaciones guardaba ese tono. Sin ser consciente de ello, los hombros se le tensaron.

—Lo es, sin duda.

—¿No hay ningún caballero que la esté cortejando? —quiso saber.

—No.

—¿Y ella ha manifestado algún tipo de apego por alguien? ¿Ha preguntado por mí, quiz-...?

—¿A qué viene tanta pregunta? —le interrumpió, cada vez más inquieta.

—Siento que me gustaría llegar a conocerla más… a fondo —dijo. Sue apretó la mandíbula.

Aquello no estaba previsto. Había creído que Sam Bowles era un hombre devoto a su mujer y que los rumores sobre sus escarceos amorosos no eran más que eso, rumores. Cuán estúpida se sentía por haberlos desoído. Su plan era que Emily se fijara en el reportero, pero en ningún momento contempló que él fuera a corresponderla. La mera idea de que Bowles le pusiera un sólo dedo encima le resultaba repulsiva. « _ ¿Te parece difícil imaginarlo? Pero esto era lo que querías, ¿no, Sue? _ », siseó la voz de su amiga.

—¡No! —exclamó.

El pecho le bombeaba con fuerza y las manos le sudaban. Se mordió el labio. ¿De verdad había reaccionado así? «Estúpida, estás siendo demasiado evidente. ¡Para!», se reprochó, cerrando los puños en torno a la tela de su vestido. 

Sam alzó una ceja. 

—Ni se te ocurra tocarla —añadió ella, atemperando el tono.

El silencio se adueñó del espacio durante unos segundos mientras el reportero la escudriñaba con la mirada, divertido. 

—¡Quién me lo iba a decir! —restalló al final, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Es que acaso la señora Sue Dickinson está celosa por mí? 

La vanidad de aquel hombre era desmedida, pero conveniente. A Sue no le importaba que el reportero creyera que sus celos se debían a él y, de hecho, agradecía que no hubiera descubierto la verdad. En realidad le traía sin cuidado con quién se acostara, siempre que no fuera con Emily. 

—Bueno, bueno… —continuó Sam—. Con algo tendré que distraerme mientras paso mis días en este pequeño lugar, ¿no crees? Y si no es Emily… —canturreó, deslizando el índice y el corazón por el contorno de su brazo derecho.

Sue respiró hondo, consciente del deseo que brillaba en los ojos del hombre que tenía frente a ella, y no pudo evitar recordar su estancia en Boston. Con ellos siempre era lo mismo, no había diferencia. Ya fuera su casero, Austin o el embaucador de Sam Bowles. 

Una vez más no iba a suponer ningún tipo de diferencia. Lo único que tenía que hacer era abandonarse a sí misma y dejar de pensar. 

Y puede que aquello fuera bueno para ella. Tal vez una aventura como esa pudiera ayudarla a olvidar lo vacía que se sentía. Quizás la ayudaría a desprenderse de su deseo por Emily. O puede que sólo se estuviera autoconvenciendo. 

Buscó la mano del reportero y tanteó su piel con la yema de los dedos. Sam sonrió, complacido.

—Tengo una habitación reservada para mi vuelta, en el hostal de Amherst. Sería un placer si pudieras hacerme compañía —sugirió, besándole los nudillos.

Las náuseas borbotaron en su estómago, pero Sue ocultó el malestar tras una cuidada sonrisa. 

—Por supuesto.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: ¡Hola! Pretendo que esto sea algo breve, puede que 5-10 capítulos como mucho. La idea tras este fic es ahondar en los sentimientos de Emily y Sue tras el final de la primera temporada y a lo largo de la segunda. Todo, por supuesto, desde mi punto de vista y con algunos cambios que me he tomado la licencia de añadir (por algo es un re-imagined). ¡Espero que os guste!
> 
> Mención especial: La idea para este fic la cogí de uno que leí en inglés y que os recomiendo encarecidamente, se llama "It's the goddam fight of my life and you started it" y lo encontraréis en Archive of Our Own. Evidentemente esto no es una traducción, ni se le va a parecer, así que lo podéis leer sin miedo ;)


End file.
